Of Lies And Trickery
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Gin has found a new toy in the young tenth division captain! Poor Hitsugaya. But what happens when the trickery and jokes turn into something much more? What will happen when Gin actually falls for Toushiro? GinShiro, GinHitsu YAOI!
1. The Watermelon Started It

**NOTE:~ Ok so my first actual YAOI fan fiction with CHAPTERS! Woot! So the pairing is GinXHitsu. If you don't like the pairing then go away. If you don't like yaoi then really, why are you here? xD Anyway, so this story is based off of multiple roleplays me and my friend have done. I'm going to piece them together into a story and of course, add my own personal touch to them. So please enjoy this. At first, Gin will be jerkish...but later on he starts to open up. Also, this will link to my small one shot, "It All Started With A Watermelon", so go read that first if you want to understand. So without further a due, let's get started!**

**Of Lies And Trickery**

**Chapter 1: The Watermelon Started It**

He sat there, observing from afar like he always did. He was always amused by watching others. He liked to observe and take mental notes for later. He was just creepy that way. His name was Gin Ichimaru and he was the captain of the Third Division within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Yes, a very high rank yet he still acted like a prankster. He liked playing little tricks and tugging people around. It was fun and interesting.

There was one person that he liked to watch in particularly. He was the young captain of the Tenth Division, Toushiro Hitsugaya. He was always fun to bug. He always refused to break and was so defiant. He made for a good toy.

But he got him to break, once. Watermelon was a good lure for the young captain. It was the sweet fruit that allowed Gin to trick him into his quarters and trap him there. The small captain was embarrassed by this factor though and forbid Gin from ever saying it aloud. Of course, Gin complied, with his own little agreement thrown in there. So Toushiro would be seeing a lot more of Gin, whether he liked it or not because he had made the young captain agree that he could visit his office whenever he wanted to. The boy may have thought it was just to visit his vice-captain, Rangiku, but he was wrong.

"Ahhh~! What a perfect day, ehh Snowy-taicho?", Gin spoke as he now walked beside the young captain. The shorter male glared up at Gin in annoyance, crossing his arms as he walked. "That's _**Captain Hitsugaya**_ to you", he hissed, trying to hide everything behind a mask of hate and anger. "Aww, dontcha go bein' all mean like that, Shiro-chan. I thought we were friends, eh?", Gin's smirk only grew as he saw the displeasure grow on Toushiro's features. He was becoming satisfied with the way this was going. Toushiro picked up his pace and began walking ahead of Gin. "Where ya off to?", Gin wasn't going to give up that easily. He would jar him until he was satisfied. "Just go away, Ichimaru...", murmured Toushiro, just wanting for him to go away. "Aww, but I wanna talk to ya", Gin whined, his smirk turning into a fake frown, "Especially after what we did the other day with the watermelon and the –". "ICHIMARU!", Toushiro growled and glared at him, his cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

"What~?", Gin questioned as if it was _ok_ to speak about that matter aloud and in public. "Enough of these childish games! Go back to your squad!", exclaimed Toushiro, wanting him to just go away and leave him alone forever. "Aww, but I had fun. Ya did too with the way ya were actin'...We should do it again sometime", Gin went on, ignoring what Toushiro had said all together. Toushiro was now pitch red and he couldn't even think straight with all the emotions swirling around in his head. '_Why won't he go away and just leave me alone? I mean...the other night...It was just a one time thing! He'll never trick me like that again! Even though the watermelon was sweet and what we did kinda was good...Hey! What am I thinking? Gah! Damn you Ichimaru!_', he was drawn back into reality as Gin spoke, "Would ya like that, Shiro-chan?". Gin had been going on about something while Toushiro had been lost in his thoughts.

"Like what...?", Toushiro questioned in confusion. Gin frowned at this, looking away. "Ya weren't listenin'...That's another mean thing, Shiro-chan. Ya really are a big meanie", of course he wasn't really offended, but he was acting it. His acting was surprisingly good, however as he turned away his smirk returned, but Toushiro couldn't see it.

"That's _**Captain Hitsugaya**_ and I was just...just thinking about my work! I'm far too busy for these childish games, Captain Ichimaru", Toushiro felt a tinge inside of himself. A tinge of regret for upsetting Gin. He wasn't sure why, but he quickly put that tinge aside and focused on just getting away from Gin. "I have to go. I have paper work that needs finishing", Toushiro stated, turning away and beginning to walk in the direction of Tenth Division. "Ahh...Shiro-chan", Gin called after the young captain.

Toushiro stopped and sighed deeply in annoyance. He slowly turned to look at the prankster captain of division three. "What...?", he questioned. "Hope ya have a good night~!", Gin waved, his smirk evident once more to Toushiro before the fox faced man turned away and began to walk the path opposite of Toushiro. Yes, the goodbye was a relief, but the way Gin had spoke those words just bothered him and he couldn't figure out why. So, the whole way back to Tenth Division his mind couldn't help but try and figure out the true meaning behind Gin's goodbye and maybe what the male had been talking about when he was lost in his own thoughts. But no matter how hard he tried, he just could not figure that man out!

**...**

Gin sat in his desk now, making paper air planes out of the paper work he was _suppose_ to be signing. He was bored and didn't feel like picking up that pen and signing all the piles of paper work on his desk. So, instead, he was amusing himself with different versions of paper air planes and seeing how well each flew through the air. Some glided nicely, others spun out and crashed to the floor, and some just dropped right to the floor after being thrown. While he was doing this he was thinking about Toushiro and his next task to annoy the poor captain.

"C-Captain Ichimaru...", the timid voice caused Gin's head to turn enough to see his blonde haired Vice-Captain standing in the door way. "What is it, Izuru-kun?", Gin questioned with a smirk. Izuru stepped inside, looking around at all the paper air planes that littered the floor. "I was just...coming to see how the paper work was coming along and...", he trailed off as he stepped on one of the air planes. He bent down and picked it up, inspecting the creation before unfolding it. His face paled and his eyes grew wide. "Captain!", he exclaimed, his worried gaze shifting to Gin, "Wh-What have you done? This is the paper work!".

"I got bored", Gin simply remarked as he got to his feet. "B-But...these were supposed to be in to the Ninth Division _**tonight**_!", Izuru was now worried about what would happen if this paper work wasn't submitted. "And it will be", Gin stated simply, stepping towards his Vice-Captain. He leaned forward, placing a hand on the males head as he did. "C-Captain..?", Izuru breathed as Gin got awkwardly close to him. "You wanna help me Izuru-kun?", he questioned. Izuru nodded slowly, unsure of what his captain was going to do next. "Fill them out for me? Thanks Izuru-kun~! Bye, bye now~!", Gin stood up straight and pulled his hand from the boys head and flew past him and out the door. Before Izuru could actually grasp what had just happened, his captain was long gone.

Izuru fell to his knees, shaking now. "He always does this...", he whispered, looking around at all the scattered paper work. It seemed he always cleaned up after that man. That man could be so cruel.

**...**

Toushiro sighed as he placed the last page of his paper work on the pile and set the pen down. He leaned back in his chair. Now was his reward, relaxation. His vice-captain had gone out drinking with Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika so the office was quiet and peaceful. He rose from his chair and moved over to the couch, laying down on it. He sighed softly. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead just lazing about but he was just off today. His mind had kept wandering back to Gin and what had happened between them. He was stressed because those thoughts wouldn't go away either.

"Why does he continue to be an annoyance even when he's not around..?", he questioned aloud, placing a hand to his head. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes however were feeling heavy. He was tired. So, he turned over on his side and closed his eyes, thinking a quick nap would help him clear his head anyway. Plus he wasn't expecting anyone to come see him so it was fine that he napped there in the office. Slowly but surely he drifted off to sleep until his slumber was so deep that only a loud noise would wake him.

**...**

Gin slid the door open to the Tenth Division office and grinned, about to greet the young captain and his best friend, however he was disappointed when he saw no one. He stepped in, noticing Toushiro's paper work was all finished on the desk. "Wonder where they went...", he murmured, about to turn and leave when he heard a noise coming from the couch. Intrigued, the male stepped cautiously towards the couch. He peeked over it and smiled as he saw the sleeping captain. "Ahh...there ya are...", he whispered. His gaze traced the room but didn't see any sign of Rangiku being around so he assumed she was out drinking with friends.

Gin looked back at Toushiro and leaned over the couch, watching as he slept. He looked adorable, in a sense. His features were calm and relaxed, nothing like his usual stone like features that he used to hide any other feelings besides his seriousness. It was like seeing a whole other Toushiro right there in front of him. "Mmm..Gin...", the moan startled Gin, especially since it came from Toushiro. He opened his eyes slightly, now amused as well as curious as to what Toushiro was dreaming about. He stepped around the couch and leaned over the arm of it, hovering over the young captain now. "Yar odd, Shiro-chan...earlier ya were all upset with me but now yar dreamin' bout me...How honored am I...?", he chuckled as he stood back up straight, "But yar lucky...I'm not gunna bother ya this time. Sleep well, Shiro-chan...".

Suddenly Toushiro shot up on the couch, looking around the room with wide eyes. But no one was there. He sighed, taking deep breaths now. He had a feeling that he was being watched and it startled him awake. It was strange. But no one was there. "I need a break...", he whispered as he got to his feet and shut off the lights in the office, locking it up before heading out to his own quarters. By now, it was dark outside. The only real light besides the odd lit lantern from people on patrol was from the light of the bright moon. It seemed to shine down upon Seireitei, illuminating everything in its pale complexion.

The night was nice. It was cool, but not too cool. It was just right. A good night after a hectic day. Toushiro gazed up at the moon as he walked, thinking about what had happened between Gin, himself, and the watermelon. His cheeks flushed a slight pink. Why was this bothering him so much? Was it because deep down he had enjoyed it? Whatever the reason, he just couldn't get it off his mind. But it wasn't like he could talk about it and get it all out there in the open either to relieve some stress. That would be like buying a one way ticket to embarrassment.

**...**

"I see you've taken a liking to the young captain", the voice was calm and cool and seemed to slither right into the foxes ear. Gin turned his gaze away from watching the Toushiro to the new comer. "Ah, ya. He's a fun toy", he replied with a grin. The male chuckled and looked through the bushes towards the tenth division captain. "Indeed. Just don't break him too much, Gin. I need him", his amused gaze turned back towards Gin. "Ah, of course. I won't break'em too much, Captain Aizen. Don'tcha worry about a thing~!", Gin looked back towards Toushiro and watched as the male disappeared inside his quarters, "He'll still be sane for yar plan".

"Good. After everything is said and done you will have plenty of new play things in Hueco Mundo so don't get attached", there was a hint of warning in Aizen's voice, but the man had a pleasant smile the entire time. "Don't hafta worry about that. All he is, is a nice toy for a little while. I'll be fine when we leave. It'll be funny to watch'em squirm when he finds out", Gin laughed, shrugging off the warning Aizen had given him. He wouldn't get attached. He couldn't. Besides, Toushiro Hitsugaya was just a toy just like everyone else. Something he could play with for the time being. The poor young captain would never be anymore than that.

**END:~ I know this first chapter is short! I'm sorry! But it basically gives an introduction to some things. The chapters that are to come will be a lot more interesting. This story is based off of a roleplay a friend and I did and still are doing xP. So here I am writing it out! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Bad Day

**NOTE:~ Chapter two! Woot! I was surprised I got reviews on the first chapter! Normally that doesn't happen for me! 8D So it motivated me to write the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Of Lies And Trickery**

**Chapter 2: Bad Day**

Toushiro stepped out of his quarters, taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air before releasing it. He was feeling good today. A lot better than yesterday. He was no longer thinking about Gin or what had happened. In fact, he was quite happy and those thoughts were now barried deep inside his mind. He turned, beginning to walk towards the office. He wondered if Rangiku was awake yet and if she was already at the office. He shook his head, knowing that couldn't be possible since she had gone out drinking last night. She was probably still asleep back at her quarters.

As he stepped to the door, he paused, realizing that the office was unlocked. He blinked, distinctly remembering that he had locked it the night before. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, looking around before spotting Rangiku sprawled out over the couch, while Ikkaku, Renji, Hisagi, and Izuru lay sprawled out across the floor in a passed out manner. His happiness faded and a look of anger now appeared on the young captains face. "RANGIKU!", he exclaimed, causing everyone to jump up into a sitting position. They looked around the room only to find an angry tenth division captain hovering near them with an annoyed look.

The men were speechless, however, Rangiku was not. She looked over at her captain and blinked, "Yes captain?", apparently she didn't see what was wrong with this. "Why is _everyone_ laying on _**my**_ office floor?", he questioned, crossing his arms. "Oh! We were all too drunk last night and I guess we didn't make it back home...We must have come and crashed in here!", Rangiku laughed as if it was ok. But it wasn't ok because the anger was bubbling inside Toushiro now. "Everyone...OUT!", he ordered, glaring down at the people still sitting on the floor staring at him in what looked to be fear. They all got up immediately, bowing and apologizing to Toushiro as they left. Rangiku tried to sneak out with them but Toushiro was quick to stop her.

"How many times have I told you no drinking in my office!", Toushiro looked up at his vice-captain sternly. "But captain~! We were just having fun and we didn't break anything!", Rangiku whined, putting on her pouty face. Toushiro growled and walked over to his desk, taking a seat on the chair. He leaned over and placed his head in his hands. His great start to the morning turned into a disaster. He now had a head ache.

"Morning~!", oh no, just the person he would rather **not** see at the moment. "Oh! Good morning Gin!", Rangiku smiled at her old friend. "Ahh, Izuru-kun's not'ere by any chance?", he questioned, looking around for his vice-captain. "He just left", Toushiro replied simply. "Awww, I wanted to apologize to'em for last night...", Gin frowned slightly. "Apologize?", Rangiku questioned, trying to think back to what Izuru had been upset about last night, "OH! You made him do all the paper work, didn't you?". Gin smirked and nodded, "Yup. I feel bad, but oh well. He ain't here so he'll have to wait". "Or you could leave and go look elsewhere...", Toushiro murmured, his head ache growing worse by the second. "Aw, yar bein' mean again, Shiro-chan", Gin tilted his head as he looked at Toushiro, wondering why he was being so mean. Gin stepped over to the desk and leaned over, trying to look at Toushiro's face. He could see the anger and annoyance. "Ya gotta learn to relax, Shiro-chan~! Stop bein' so angry...Rangiku's a good example, follow her lead", Gin suggested, gesturing to his old friend.

Toushiro was on the edge and all it took was Gin's words to push him off that cliff. He snapped. He quickly sat up, glaring daggers at Gin. "That is _**Captain Hitsugaya**_ and I have no time for childish games! I'm not here to play I'm here to work. You should be doing the same instead of throwing everything on your vice-captain! No wonder Izuru throws himself into drinking! It's because of you! You're cold and cruel! Maybe you should stop joking around and get serious once in a while! That goes for you too, Rangiku! Both of you need to straighten up! Now get out of my office, Captain Ichimaru!", a look of surprise was on both Gin and Rangiku's features. Toushiro had never spoken like that before. It was surprising and hurtful at the same time.

"Ya really know how to bring a man down, _**Captain Hitsugaya**_", Gin stated, his smile nonexistent as he turned and left the room. However, when he left, that smirk was back on his features. He didn't care for Toushiro's opinions. But as long as the young captain thought he did then everything would go his way.

Rangiku watched as Gin walked away. He really did look hurt as he left the room. She then looked back at Toushiro, a stern look now on her features. "You don't have to be so mean, captain. He was only trying to help!", she stated, crossing her arms, "I think you need some alone time to just think things out yourself. When you're done spilling out your anger at others come and find me". She turned, heading out of the room and off to see Gin. She hoped he was alright.

**...**

Toushiro had been sitting at his desk now for a few hours. His vice-captain had not returned and he wondered where she had gone. He felt bad, a sense of guilt for what he had said to her and to Gin was present now on his features. He growled, shaking his head, "Damn...". He got up from his desk and headed out of his office. He had to straighten this out.

Rangiku hadn't found Gin. He hadn't gone back to the third division office but she was having some tea and a nice conversation with Izuru about everything. "Both of them, I swear. They can be complicated and at each others throats most of the time. It's Gin that pushes it but still...my captain doesn't have to react that way...", Rangiku sighed and took a sip of her tea. "I agree...Captain Ichimaru likes to push peoples buttons. I think he bugs Captain Hitsugaya because he's easy to annoy, for him, anyway...", Izuru stated, trying to come up with good replies for Rangiku to consider and maybe cheer her up. Rangiku was silent now as she stared at her cup of tea. "Hey, maybe we should just lock them in a room together and tell them to _'get along or they can't come out_', or something like that", Izuru laughed, his statement obviously a joke. But a look appeared on Rangiku's features and she smiled, "That's a great idea, Izuru!". "W-What..?", Izuru blinked in surprise, "I-I was just joking!". "We should get Momo-chan in on this too~! With her kido skills locking them in there and making them powerless to escape until they actually get along should be a piece of cake! Ohhh! You'll have to trick Gin, and I'll trick Captain Hitsugaya and we'll meet in the old storage room of the tenth division, ok?", obviously Rangiku was no longer thinking it as a joke. She was serious and she wanted to do this. Before Izuru could even protest, she was already gone. "Why me...?", he murmured, almost ready to cry.

Toushiro walked down the path towards third division. He figured that was where both Rangiku and Gin would be. He looked up, however and spotted both Momo and Rangiku running at him. He blinked, wondering what was happening as they suddenly grabbed both of his arms and began to drag him towards tenth division. "Momo! Rangiku! What is the meaning of this?", Toushiro exclaimed, struggling in their grasp. "We're just going to make you and Gin get along~!", Rangiku stated with a smile. "What? How?", Toushiro wasn't liking this. "You'll see Toushiro-kun!", Momo replied. "That's **Captain Hitsugaya**!", he growled, still trying to struggle free.

As they arrived at the old storage room, Izuru was already there. He opened the door, murmuring an apology to Toushiro before he was pushed inside and the door was shut and locked. Momo then cast a kido seal on the storage room, making them unable to use any sort of kido to escape. "Now you two start to get along or you're not coming out!", Rangiku stated.

Toushiro began to bang on the door, "Rangiku! This isn't funny! Now unlock this door and let me out! RANGIKU!", but it was obvious nobody was listening to him. "My as well give it a rest, _**Captain Hitsugaya**_", called Gin, who was sitting on a box by the far wall, "They're not gunna let us out...". Toushiro turned, seeing Gin sitting there. He had been looking for him to apologize but now he didn't know what to say. He sighed softly and took a seat on another box by the door, a good distance of space was between him and Gin. The two were silent now.

Gin was acting as if he was still upset for Toushiro's words earlier. After all, he had come here _willingly_ after he made Izuru spill the beans about the plan him and Rangiku had. He didn't mind being locked in a room with Toushiro. Not at all. Toushiro would be the one to have the most problems with it. Gin would enjoy this. Let the torture begin.

**...**

"Are you sure it's alright to just leave them there?", Izuru questioned as they walked away from the storage room. "It'll be fine!", Rangiku stated, "Besides, we need to do something to keep ourselves occupied while we wait for the results of this test. So, let's go back to tenth division and have some sake!". "I'm sorry", Momo apologized, "I have to get back. Captain Aizen needs me to run some errands for him so I can't drink with you. Maybe later". "Alright, thanks for the help. We'll let you know what happens!", Rangiku stated as the two watched the girl head off towards fifth division.

"Do you think they'll be angry...?", Izuru questioned, worry clear on his features. Rangiku looked at him and shook her head, "No, I think they'll be just fine. Besides, this gives us a break from them. You aren't forced to do paper work and I don't have to be yelled at for not helping with the paper work!". Rangiku opened a bottle of sake as they now sat in the tenth division office. She poured two cups and handed one to Izuru. Izuru wasn't sure about this but he took the sake and began to drink. Maybe this would get his mind off of this whole situation.

**...**

It had been about an hour now and the two had not said a word. Gin didn't mind the wait and he could tell the silence was bothering Toushiro. He began to wonder when he would finally snap and start talking.

Toushiro had been thinking this whole time about what he could do to get out of there. But there was nothing. He would have to admit, Momo was more skilled at kido than him, and most likely Gin too, so that wasn't going to work. He didn't have his zanpakuto either. He never carried it around unless on a mission or in a state of emergency. He finally released a deep sigh, now seeing this was inevitable. He would have to work things out with Gin for this to end.

"I'm...sorry...", Toushiro whispered, barely loud enough for Gin to hear. "Eh? What was that?", Gin questioned, leaning in and placing his hand to his ear, "I didn't hear ya". "I'm sorry", Toushiro repeated, louder this time, "About what I said earlier...Just forget it...". Gin dropped his hand back onto his lap and smiled towards Toushiro. "It's fine", he replied, "Ya were just angry...Guess I deserved it". '_Yes!_', Toushiro thought, however, the complete opposite came from his mouth, "No. No you didn't deserve it. You were trying to help and I blew up at you. Nobody deserves to be treated like that...". Toushiro had surprised both himself and Gin with his words. But he was glad he had said them, deep down, anyway.

Gin leaned back against the wall and looked up towards the ceiling, "When do ya think they'll come back?". Toushiro shook his head, "I'm not sure...". Gin glanced at Toushiro, seeing a look on his face that said he hoped it would be soon. Gin was not like that. Gin didn't care if they were stuck in there the whole night and even into the next day. It meant he didn't have to do his paper work and he got to tease and annoy his new favorite toy. "Ya know, Shiro-chan...we don't really know a lot 'bout each other, why don't we get to know a bit more?", Gin suggested, hoping to find something else in Toushiro's past he could tease him with. Toushiro looked over at the third division captain, wondering if he should open up to this fiend. But he decided he would and he would only tell him some minor details. Nothing major. "Ok...What do you want to know?", he questioned. "Anythin' really, just start talkin' I guess", Gin stated with a slight shrug.

Toushiro thought for a moment and sighed, "I grew up in the district known as _Junrinan_ in Rukongai. Me and Momo lived with our grandmother and she went to school while I stayed home and helped our grandmother. It was nice...". Gin tilted his head at the story, realizing Toushiro had grown up in a reasonable district. So why did he become a shinigami, he wondered. "If it ain't too personal, mind explainin' why ya became a shinigami?", he questioned. Toushiro looked back at Gin, debating on telling him. Once again he would only disperse minor details. "My reitsu was killing grandma. I had no choice but to leave and train my reitsu and become a shinigami. I didn't want her to die...", he whispered the last part but it was still loud enough for Gin to hear. Gin could tell Toushiro was leaving out the major details. It only told him the young captain didn't trust opening up to him. "I can't remember the name of it...But it stands for the '_North Alley of Wandering Spirits_'. Rangiku and me came from there", Gin stated, deciding to divulge as much information as Toushiro had, with some lying thrown in there, "wasn't easy...We had to fight to live, really. We decided to become shinigami so we could have a better life. Ran-chan thought it would be fun, too". He decided that was as much as he should tell and or lie about. But most of it was true. The only thing that was not was why he had become a shinigami.

Toushiro looked at Gin, knowing he wasn't giving him all the details, but by the sounds of it, given the district area, it must have been a rough life. "I'm sorry...", Toushiro apologized. Gin chuckled, "No reason to be sorry. It's only the past". Gin was smiling and Toushiro couldn't tell if he was really ok or not.

"What about...sexual experience in the past?", the question was so random and sudden that it almost caused Toushiro to fall off of the box he was sitting on. His cheeks tinted as he looked towards Gin. That was _**too**_ personal. "That's none of your business!", he quickly remarked. "Aww, it was just a simple question~!", Gin replied with a casual grin. Toushiro looked away from him now, "If you're going to ask silly questions like that then this conversation is over!". He crossed his arms, closing his eyes now. Gin's casual grin turned in a smirk as he saw the look on his face and he heard his words. This was fun watching him squirm. Without a sound, Gin had got up and walked swiftly over to Toushiro, hovering over him now. "Does that mean ya have had sexual experiences besides our encounter, Shiro-chan?", he tilted his head ever so slightly. Toushiro jumped as he heard the voice so close and looked up, realizing Gin was right there. He leaned back away from the towering figure, "That's _**Captain Hitsugaya!**_ A-And...that's still none of your business!". Being trapped in this room meant Toushiro had no escape.

Gin leaned down, his face now inches from the young captains, "But I'm curious. I'll tell ya mine if ya tell me yours~!". Toushiro's heart was racing, and maybe it was a mixture of both embarrassment and adrenalin but he suddenly pushed Gin back with an amazing amount of force, "Enough!". However, he immediately regretted pushing Gin. He watched as the fox faced man fell back into a shelf, causing it to break and everything fell on him and it sounded painful. Toushiro's heart sunk as he saw the scene. That was his fault. He quickly moved, pushing aside boxes and pieces of wood from the shelves that had fallen only to find Gin at the bottom and a piece of would through his leg and wrist. He winced at the sight. It looked painful.

"I'm sorry...!", Toushiro apologized, moving the last of the debris from Gin's body. Gin was in a daze for a moment before the pain finally sunk in. He hissed in pain, looking down at his body to see the two large pieces of wood sticking out of him. "Ya got a knack for injurin' me in some way, Shiro...whether it be by words or somethin' more...", Gin remarked, trying to make Toushiro feel even worse than he already did. And it seemed to work. Toushiro quickly looked around the room, trying to find something that he could use, maybe some sort of old first aid kid. "Hang on", he told Gin as he began to search through the boxes. But he only found old paper work and records from tenth division. He also found old training zanpakuto. But finally he came across a box that had a couple old first aid kits inside of them. He then rushed back to Gin. "This will hurt...", Toushiro warned, receiving a nod of approval from Gin before Toushiro pulled the first piece of wood out of his wrist. Gin whimpered it pain. It hurt more than he thought. Normally he wouldn't reveal his pain to others, but this was one time he couldn't help it and at least it was making Toushiro feel even worse, which actually satisfied him, in a way. Toushiro used what little healing kido he knew to try and heal the first wound as best he could before wrapping it up in bandages.

He then moved to his leg and knew this one would be more painful. He closed his eyes, gripping the wood before pulling it out. This cause Gin to actually cry out in pain and he lurched up to grab his leg, however Toushiro pushed him back down and told him to relax. Once Gin had calmed down, he once again used what little healing kido he could but this time he spent a larger amount of time on this wound. It was bigger and more painful. After that he bandaged it up. The last thin he did was make a makeshift sling for Gin's arm out of the extra bandages.

Gin slowly sat up, looking at his injuries. "This ain't gunna be fun..", he stated with a sigh. Toushiro looked away, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this...". Gin looked up at him, seeing the sincerity on his features. He frowned, something pulling on him from the inside to reassure the boy. He didn't know why either. "It's fine", Gin replied, "I know ya didn't mean to". However, it would seem Toushiro wouldn't listen to words. So, Gin reached out with his good arm and pulled him to his chest, resting his head on his with a grin, "Stop beatin' yarself up. I'm not dead so it's fine. Besides, now I don't gotta do my paper work", he chuckled, holding the boy there and taking in his scent. He had a strange scent about him. It was pleasant and peaceful. It made him relax. Toushiro's cheeks began to tint the longer Gin held him there, "You can let go now, Ichimaru...". "A little longer...", Gin whispered, nuzzling into Toushiro's spikey locks.

**...**

It had been a good six or seven hours now and the sun had already set but the pair were still drinking, now with others of course. They were all having some sake and playing strip poker. By now Renji, Ikkaku, Izuru, and Hisagi were in their underwear while Rangiku sat there fully clothed. She grinned at them. She was good at playing poker. "Give up yet?", she questioned, wondering if any of them were brave enough to go all the way. Men and their egos, you know. They might not want to _show_ their stuff to each other.

Izuru set his cards down and so did Renji and Hisagi. However, since he was so determined to win, Ikkaku held his ground. "I'm not going to lose this fight!", he exclaimed. Rangiku's smile grew and she was quite pleased at hearing this. This would be fun.

Izuru sat there and watched, feeling sleepy from how much he had drank already, but also a puzzled look was on his features. "What's wrong, Izuru?", Hisagi questioned, looking over at his friend. He looked up, "I have a feeling we're forgetting something...", he stated in a slurish manner. "Like what?", Hisagi asked. "Dunno...", Izuru replied with a shrug, "Must be nothing". And with that, he went back to enjoying more sake and watching as Ikkaku and Rangiku battled it out at strip poker.

**...**

It had been a long time now and it was probably already passed midnight. The storage room was cold due to it being old and poorly insulated. This resulted in at least Gin being cold. Toushiro was used to the cold so he could stand this sort of temperature but Gin, however, was having some difficulty dealing with it. Gin was laying on the floor with his head propped up by his haori that Toushiro had managed to remove from him. Toushiro sat close by, his eyes feeling heavy and he was dazing in and out. He almost fell forward before he caught himself, waking up and looking around. The room was dark but his eyes were used to the darkness. He looked over at Gin, wondering if the man had fallen asleep. It would appear that he had, however he was freezing. He was shivering and a disturbed look was on his features. It was then that Toushiro had realized the temperature had dropped and just because he could handle it didn't mean Gin could. He moved over to Gin, removing his own haori and placing it over the man like a blanket before proceeding to look around for something warmer. There was nothing.

Toushiro knelt by Gin's side, watching as he continued to shiver. He wasn't sure what he could do. By now everyone was asleep so there was no use calling for help. No one would come and get them until morning so Gin would have to suffer with this coldness for the night. But that wasn't good. He could catch a cold and that would be even worse since he was already wounded. So, Toushiro thought of no other way, and he laid down beside Gin. He was nervous at first, wondering if he really should do this. But he decided it was fine and moved even closer to Gin, using the mans shoulder as a pillow as he tried to share his body heat with the other. He hoped it helped as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The events of the day seemed to wash away for the time being as Toushiro fell asleep next to Gin. Who knows what tomorrow would hold.

**END:~ Ya, a slightly cute ending lol. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews already! It makes me really happy, especially since I almost NEVER get reviews on the first chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! More to come soon!**


	3. Bed Bound

1**NOTE:~ Chapter three guys! =D Enjoy~!**

**Of Lies And Trickery**

**Chapter 3: Bed Bound**

"I said I was sorry, Captain!", Rangiku whined, frowning as her captain was still upset that they had forgotten about him and Gin the other day. It had been a couple days since the incident and Toushiro was still holding a grudge. "I don't care, Rangiku. You're going to do this paper work as punishment", he stated, crossing his arms as he watched his vice-captain, making sure she would actually follow through with her punishment. He couldn't rely on anyone else to watch her. She would just swoon them and then the papers would never get done. No, he would watch her and make sure she did them. Especially after she had forgotten about him and Gin. It was bad enough being trapped in a room with Gin but then he ended up injured and could have gotten a cold. It would have been all Rangiku's fault to. At least that's what he told himself, anyway. He still did feel bad about Gin's injuries though.

**...**

"C-Captain Ichimaru! Y-You shouldn't be out of bed!", Izuru quickly stuttered, following after his captain, who was on one crutch and both his injured arm and leg bandaged up and his arm in a sling. He also had a slight cold, but it wasn't anything serious. However, he wasn't even supposed to leave his quarters. That was direct orders from Unohana herself. But he didn't listen. He missed interacting with everyone. He wanted to see other people _besides_ Izuru. Rangiku hadn't even come for a visit and he didn't understand why. So that was where he was going. To tenth division to find out why.

"It's fine, Izuru-kun", Gin replied back to his vice-captain. The blonde was obviously freaking out because Unohana would be angry at him for letting Gin out like this and he definitely didn't want to face Unohana's wrath. "I-I told you I-I wou-would go check on Rangiku! Captain! Please...Please go back to bed!", however, his pleas were ignored as Gin continued on. He smiled as they arrived at tenth division and he knocked. "Come in", called the voice of the young captain, Toushiro. Gin slid the door open and wobbled inside. "Hey, Ran-chan, Shiro-chan", Gin smiled at them, "Thought I'd come for a visit". "GIN!", Rangiku stood up. She was thankful he was there, but also worried. She knew he shouldn't be out of bed. "You should go back to your quarters. You need rest", she stated as she stepped around the desk and over to Gin. He frowned as he heard this, "I come all the way over'ere for a visit and ya don't want me..? Ya haven't even come to see me. Yar my friend, right Ran-chan?".

"She hasn't come to visit you because she has been busy doing paper work. She could have had it all done yesterday but she likes to complain and slack off", Toushiro stated, looking towards Gin, "But she's right. You should be in bed". Gin's gaze turned towards Toushiro and a smirk came back to his features. "Ahh, thanks for yar concern, Shiro-chan. At least I know ya care", he stated, a teasing tone in his voice. "T-That's CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you! And...And I'm not worried...", Toushiro quickly turned away. Why was this getting to him all of the sudden? Why was he actually _stuttering_ with his words? Now if Gin had been in perfect health he would be behind the young captain and ready to tease, but since he was injured and couldn't move around that well as it was, he just stood where he was. "Aww...Ya can't say that, Shiro-chan...Ya were the one that caused my injuries after all", he stated, leaning against the couch since his leg was starting to hurt.

Toushiro looked back at Gin, his cheeks flushed, "T-That was an accident. And stop calling me _**Shiro-chan**_!". He was starting to get annoyed with the injured man already. Especially since Gin had more stuff to tease him about and bother him with. Being locked in a room with him made it worse, at least for Toushiro. Especially since Gin had woken up to find him curled up close to him. That was bad. He definitely wouldn't let him live that down.

"Captain Ichimaru...w-we should go! Captain Unohana is supposed to come and check on you today...if you're not there she'll...", Izuru trailed off, not even wanting to think about what that women would do. She could be rather scary and quite intimidating. "Naahh, I don't wanna go back. I wanna hang around here and talk with _**Captain**_ Hitsugaya and Ran-chan", Gin stated, now moving to get himself comfy on the couch. Izuru stumbled, holding out a hand to his captain, "But...you can't..!". But he received a rather scary smirk from Gin which shut him up immediately.

"Captain Ichimaru, I request you go back to your quarters...", Toushiro spoke, his eye twitching in annoyance. He just wanted him to go away. Besides, he should be in bed not out and about. "So how are ya Ran-chan?", obviously Gin had completely ignored Toushiro now as he looked towards his old friend. Rangiku now sat in a chair beside the couch. She smiled at him. "Exhausted! Captain has been making me do nothing but paper work!", she stated with a frown. "That was punishment...", murmured Toushiro, growing annoyed even further. "Aww, poor Ran-chan...", Gin frowned, as if feeling her pain.

Toushiro rolled his eyes and moved over, blocking Gin from looking at Rangiku. He crossed his arms and gave the man a stern look. "Go. Back. To. Bed. _**Ichimaru**_!", Toushiro ordered, pointing towards the door. "But I just got comfy", Gin complained. "Kira! Get him out of here!", Toushiro ordered, looking towards the third division vice-captain. Izuru looked wide-eyed at Toushiro and then at Gin and then back at Toushiro. He quickly bowed apologetically. "I'm s-so-sorry!", he apologized, unable to bring himself to even try to force his captain anywhere. His knees were starting to shake as he felt Toushiro's gaze burning into him. Toushiro grumbled, looking back at Gin. "Fine. If you won't go back to _**your**_ bed then you can use _**mine**_ as long as you actually rest. I don't need to be getting in to trouble for you not resting", he too did not want to face Unohana's wrath and that was one of the reasons he was trying so hard to get the man out of there.

Gin's grin returned and he was quite happy with this. "Alrigh' then. I'll take ya up on that offer", he replied, rising from the couch. "I'll help you~!", Rangiku sang, helping Gin towards Toushiro's quarters that were off to the side of the office area. She helped him in there and into bed. She was about to spark up a conversation when Toushiro called to her. "Yes captain?", she called back, almost afraid to hear what he wanted. "Get out of there! He's to rest, not chat!", Toushiro called, not wanting any of their chatter to disturb him since he would now be left to finish the paper work, as usual.

**...**

Gin had slept a good three hours and woke up feeling even worse than when he had went to sleep. It would seem the cold he had, had grown worse. He found himself suddenly coughing rather violently now, hurting himself as his body jerked from the violent coughing. He couldn't seem to stop either.

Toushiro had allowed Rangiku to leave so that Gin would actually get to rest and he could have his own peace and quiet too. He was almost finished the paper work from yesterday and today when he heard the sounds of coughing. They didn't seem to stop either. So he rose from his seat and walked over to the door, sliding it open and peering in. He saw Gin sitting up in bed, coughing rather violently, a pained expression on his features. It took Toushiro a moment but he moved into the room and to Gin's side, patting his back to try and help sooth the coughing. Finally, after a few minutes, the coughing subsided. Gin was breathing rather heavily now though and clutching his chest, which hurt from the coughing. "Are you alright?", Toushiro questioned, a hint of concern in his voice.

Gin looked over at him, he was all sweaty and looked quite pale. Toushiro rose a hand to the other captains forward, feeling that he had a fever. He groaned, "You shouldn't have left your bed...", he mumbled, moving towards the bathroom to try and find him some medicine. Toushiro came back with some cold tablets and a glass of water. "Take this", he offered him the medicine and water. Gin took it, tossing the tablets into his mouth and taking a few gulps of the water to get the tablets down. "Now lay back...I don't think you're going anywhere or doing anything else today", Toushiro stated, watching as Gin laid back in the bed. Gin smiled slightly, "Sorry...This time I really didn't mean to be a bother...". Gin's voice sounded sharp and raspy from his cold. Toushiro shook his head. "Don't apologize, just get better so you don't have to hob up my bed", Toushiro smiled, actually joking with the man. It was odd to actually joke with Gin. But seeing Gin ill in bed, knowing he couldn't do any wrong, made him feel the need to at least try and cheer him up. Gin smiled at his words before it faded and he closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep. He was exhausted from this cold, but at least he was getting lots of rest. He needed it.

Toushiro watched Gin sleep for a few minutes before he finally turned to leave the man alone. It looked like he was going to have his bed tonight. Toushiro sighed softly as he took a seat back at his desk, about to finish off the few remaining pages of his paper work when there was a knock at his door. He looked over, raising a brow. He wondered who it could be. "Come in", he called out only to see Izuru stumble in, his head bowed low while Unohana came in right behind him. Toushiro tensed, knowing exactly why they were there. "Where is Captain ichimaru?", Unohana questioned, a smile adorned her features, but this smile was scary, almost deadly. "U-Uh...", his eye twitched before pointing towards his bedroom. Without another word, Unohana walked passed the shaking Izuru and into Toushiro's bedroom. She was going to scold the man for having left his room but when she saw his condition, her features changed from scary to concerned within a few seconds.

Toushiro was quick to follow after Unohana, now seeing her checking Gin's temperature. "His cold has gotten worse. I gave him some medicine I had in the cabinet for colds and he just went back to sleep...", he trailed off as he heard Unohana sigh. "He should not have left his room...", she stated aloud, the very fact everyone had been telling Gin when he left his bed. "He's too stubborn to listen", Toushiro was quick to state, his gaze on Gin now, "He doesn't like to follow the rules. He likes to make his own...". Unohana looked over, "Well is it alright he stays here for a little while, at least until his cold gets better and then he can be moved back to his quarters. But for now he shouldn't be moved". Toushiro wasn't thrilled as he heard this. Who knows how long it would take for this cold to clear up. He could lose his bed for days. But he nodded, "Yes, it's fine", he would just have to deal with it. "Alright, thank you, Captain Hitsugaya. Now I must change his bandages...", she stated and Toushiro didn't need to hear anymore than that as he left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

Izuru still stood in the middle of his office, shaking like a leaf. "Oih, Kira. It's fine now. You can go", Toushiro dismissed him, knowing Izuru probably just wanted to get away from there now. He probably got in a lot of trouble with Unohana. No wonder why he was shaking. The blonde looked up, slowly nodding to Toushiro before bowing and quickly turning, disappearing out the door with the blink of an eye. Toushiro then moved, taking a seat back at his desk and once again focusing on finishing the last pages of his paper work.

Unohana emerged from his room moments later. She walked over and set a bottle of medicine onto Toushiro's desk. "Make sure he takes this twice a day. He may dislike the liquid, but it will help with the cold and his wounds", she instructed, "I'll be back to check on him in two days". Toushiro nodded, "Alright". God, he now felt like a baby sitter. Somehow this seemed so wrong, taking care of a fellow captain.

**...**

A small clatter from the other room caused Toushiro to lift his head up from the book he had indulged in reading after his paper work. His gaze shifted towards his bedroom, gently closing the book and setting it down. He rose from the couch and walked into the bedroom, seeing Gin struggling to stay standing as he tried to make his way towards the kitchen that Toushiro had within his quarters. "Ichimaru...!", Toushiro's voice held a scolding tone as he moved to the man, helping him to stay standing. Gin leaned on him for support and Toushiro could feel his body was very hot and covered in sweat. He definitely was a wreck.

"Back in bed", Toushiro ordered, helping Gin back into bed. He shouldn't have even tried to get out in the first place. Not only was he weak from the cold, he also only had the use of one of his arms and one of his legs. He shouldn't be moving about in his state at all. "I...just wanted somethin' to eat...", Gin murmured, breathing deeply as he looked at him. Toushiro sighed and shook his head, "You could have just called me...Unohana's orders, you're not to leave this bed until you're better". Gin looked away, in sort of a daze from his fever, "I didn't wanna bother ya...Bother ya enough already...". He sighed, knowing it might have just been Gin's fever talking but he was trying to be considerate of him, too.

"What do you want to eat?", Toushiro questioned, crossing his arms. First he becomes Gin's doctor and now he became his personal chef. Two things he definitely never thought he would become for this man. "Soup...", Gin replied, "Please...". Gin's voice cracked, sounding painful as the man did wince. Toushiro nodded, "Soup it is...". He then headed into the kitchen, getting out the ingredients to make a batch of soup his grandmother used to make him and Momo whenever they got sick when they lived with her.

As Toushiro made the soup, he remembered about the medicine Unohana had given him for Gin. He would have to try and work that in either before or after the soup. He sighed, recalling Unohana's words about how Gin might not enjoy it. He just hoped he would take it despite not enjoying it.

Once the soup was finished cooking, he poured some into a bowl and brought it into the bedroom for Gin. He set it on the small table beside the bed before helping Gin to sit up. He then handed the bowl to him. "Be careful, it's hot", he warned as he watch Gin take a spoon full, blowing on it a few times before taking it into his mouth. Unfortunately Gin couldn't taste anything so whatever flavors were mixed inside this soup, he couldn't enjoy. To him, it was just a hot liquid at the moment. "I'll be right back", Toushiro stated as he left the room, going out to get the medicine from his desk. He came back in with another spoon. Maybe, since Gin couldn't taste the soup, he wouldn't be able to taste the horrid tasting medicine. "Unohana prescribed this for you. She said it would help with both your cold and your injuries", he poured some of the green colored liquid onto a spoon. He held it out to his mouth, feeling he should give it to him since Gin was already so shaky. Spilling it wouldn't be good. Gin opened up and took the liquid into his mouth.

It only took a few seconds but his face cringed in disgust and he stuck his tongue out. "What was that?", he questioned, now seeming a bit more awake after the disgusting liquid. Toushiro sighed. '_I guess the medicines just that strong that he could taste it..._', he thought to himself, "Medicine". "That was awful", Gin complained, still holding his tongue out. Toushiro let out a soft laugh, "Just wash it down with your soup". Gin sipped at the broth of the soup, trying to get rid of that nasty taste in his mouth but it didn't seem to disappear. He scrunched his nose a little and set the soup aside, swishing his tongue around his mouth to try and get rid of the taste. Toushiro smiled at the sight. The third division captain looked so odd with what he was doing, and funny too.

Gin blinked, looking and Toushiro and he smiled slightly. "Ya seemed to be enjoyin' watching me and laughing at me", he commented. Toushiro was caught off guard and remembered he was a captain. He was supposed to be serious, especially around Gin. A small tint crossed his cheeks and he looked away, "I-I'm not enjoying anything...!", he tried to protest. Gin chuckled, laying back and looking towards the ceiling. "Yar interestin'. Despite how ya seem to hate me, there's gotta be a small part of ya that likes me", Gin stated, though it might have just been the cold talking, "But ya don't gotta admit it...I like ya either way, Shiro. Yar...a good...". Soft snoring was suddenly heard from Gin. He had dozed off once again. Toushiro blinked, looking back at Gin. "Ichimaru...?", he spoke before looking down at the bottle of medicine. He glanced over the side effects of the medicine and he sighed. It would make Gin sleep. He looked back at Gin, now wondering what he was going to say before he fell asleep. "I have to admit...You're getting to me. You're breaking my shell and it's making me feel more uncomfortable to be around you. But at the same time, a part of me wants to see why you want to break in. Ichi – Gin, you're interesting too...", he stated to the sleeping figure. He set the bottle of medicine beside the bed and pulled the covers up more onto Gin so he wouldn't get cold. He then headed towards the closet, grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from it before heading out and into his office area. He set the items on the couch and laid down, pulling the blanket over himself.

He was tired, exhausted. But his head kept thinking over the words he had said to Gin just a few moments ago. Did he really mean that? He couldn't have. That man was a sneaky fox, a trickster. He was no good and just an annoyance! At least that was what he tried to convince himself. But it was easier said than done. Something deep down wouldn't let him believe that and he didn't know why. It was nerve wracking. It gave him a head ache. Why couldn't he figure this out? Why couldn't he figure Gin out? "You're...so confusing...", he murmured before finally closing his eyes and curling up on the couch, ready for sleep to take him now.

**END:~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 8D I know I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and please review. OH! And another side note, this will also have the pairing IzuRan(IzuruXRangiku), but that's not till later after a bunch of stuff xP. Yep, me and my friend included that pairing as a side one in our RP xD. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and again, thanks!**


End file.
